


A Cure for Boredom

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Xoti is not a big fan of having nothing to do, and it shows





	A Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt fill #90: Defiant. Have a lil Xoti pov fic bc I love her.

 

Xoti was bored.

It was the Watcher’s fault, really; deciding to leave her on the ship this time. Never mind that Tavi had perfectly legitimate _reasons_ for that choice. Namely, the healthy crack across the noggin Xoti’d received from a murk-brained thug on their foray into the Narrows yesterday. Despite Xoti’s insistence she was fine--which was... _mostly_ not a lie--the Watcher had played it safe( _for once_ ) and left her on the _Defiant_ to rest.

But Xoti had never been good at sitting still, and she’d gotten all the rest she needed(well, wanted) before lunch. Now she roamed the confines of the ship looking for something to _do_. She tried to talk to Kuldrun, but the man lived up to his ‘Grim’ moniker and answered her with grunts until she gave up and walked away. Denied her sought-after conversation, Xoti leaned against the ship’s railing and was mid-sulk when the _thunk_ of something heavy being dropped nearby startled a yelp out of her.

“Gaun’s eyes!” She wheeled toward the sound and saw Beodul, just starting to sort through the mess of nets he’d dropped on the deck. “You tryin’ to put me in an early grave?!”

The dwarf chuckled as he tugged on a section of net. “Far from it, girl. Just tryin’ to do my work. I’d no idea your mind had gone wandering so far.”

She made a face. “Sorry, Beodul. Bein’ bored makes me grouchy. Wish Tavi’d taken me with her.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Way I understand things, Watcher’s just watchin’ out for ya.” He smirked at the unintentional pun. “Didn’t you get thumped pretty good?”

Xoti rolled her eyes and snorted dismissively. “Yeah, but I’ve been thumped harder by my ma when I needed disciplinin’, an’ now everyone’s all ‘ _Oh, Xoti, you might have a concussion_ ’ and ‘ _Sure he didn’t crack your skull there, Xoti?’_ an’ it’s real blasted annoyin’. I ain’t a _baby_.”

Beodul listened to her rant with a smile tugging his lips behind his beard. “No, you’re just bored.”

“ _Yes._ ” She bit her lip and ran one hand through her hair. The salty air had made it even curlier and more rebellious than usual. “What do y’all _do_ while we’re off adventurin’?”

“Those of us who are crew usually tend to our duties first,” Beodul replied with a wink, still working on the nets even as they talked. “Make sure things are set right ‘case we need to make a... hasty departure.”

Xoti giggled and sat next to him, tugging half-heartedly on one of the smaller visible nets. “We do tend to make those a lot, don’t we?”

He chuckled and gave a healthy yank to the net he was working on, which freed up the one in her hands a bit more. “Watcher’s certainly got a way with people.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Xoti said with a laugh. “Think we’re safe today, bein’ in Neketaka.”  She pulled the net into her lap, carefully bundling it like she’d seen Tuliak and Kuldrun do a dozen times. Or.... trying to. Her inexperienced hands couldn’t quite get it as neat as the more seasoned crew members, but is was good enough to get an affirming nod from Beodul. “Whaddya do when you finish your duties?”

He grunted. “Play games.” A wink. “Gossip. Mostly about the Watcher and her wizard, but sometimes the rest of ya, too, when you ain’t here to catch us.”

She raised an eyebrow even as her cheeks warmed. “That why my ears’ll start burnin’ when I’m in the middle of some random jungle?”

“Sure, if you believe that old saw,” Beodul said with a shrug. “Could also just be the weather.”

“Nah, I think it’s ‘cause y’all’re talkin’ ‘bout me,” Xoti teased. The second net she chose fought her much harder, and she finally gave up on getting it to cooperate. “Darn it!” She huffed in exasperation and shoved the net away.  “Clearly I ain’t cut out for this. Anyone it might be easier for me t’ help?”

Beodul cocked his head in thought. “Tuliak and Eliam are checking  the longboats, you could see if they want another pair of eyes looking for leaks. Or you could see if that xaurip needs help in the galley. Beyond that, you’ll hafta entertain yourself.”

Xoti nodded as she got to her feet. “Got it. Thanks, Beodul.”

To her chagrin, neither option panned out. Chitupec had already joined Eliam and Tuliak( _four pairs_ of eyes would really be excessive) and Irrena was helping Mother Sharp-Rock. Foiled in those avenues of avoiding boredom, and wondering if it was always _this much_ less exciting on the ship, Xoti was about to sulk(again, this time lying in her bunk staring at the ceiling) when she caught sight of Rekke heading up on deck. An idea struck her and she was desperate enough to pounce on it before it got away.

“Hey, Rekke,” she hollered, scrambling up the ladder after him. “Can I play with your hair? Please?” she amended, then elaborated. “Give it little braids and such?”

Rekke frowned slightly as he processed the request. His expression smoothed and he nodded happily. “Oh _, ta_. Will you help me if I... get stuck?” he asked, holding up the book he carried. It was a simple collection of fairy tales and children’s stories, but a good starting place for someone still learning Aedyran. 

Xoti nodded in turn, smiling bright. “Sure thing.”

The two of them quickly found a good, well-lit spot to settle, Xoti discovered a handful of Ishi’s feathers in her pocket to work into the braids, and they spent an enjoyable afternoon chatting as Rekke made his way through the book and Xoti played with his hair.

It was as good a way to spend the afternoon as any she’d found. Still, she hoped Tavi would take her along next time. Adventure was the only sure cure for boredom, after all.


End file.
